


Frozen heart

by The_Pirate_princess



Series: An alternative series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Once Is Frozen Arc, Queens of Darkness (Once Upon a Time), Season/Series 04, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pirate_princess/pseuds/The_Pirate_princess
Summary: Just when the residents of the small town were starting to settle back into a normal daily routine a frosty visitor arrives bringing more then wintery weather. Will the heroes be able to help her get to the bottom of things and solve the problem? Especially with the dark one resurfacing with his own plans. AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the second part of the story the first part is slightly more domestic before things start to heat up. It's also set at the time of season 4 parts will appear in the story but not all. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own anything.

The sound of soft singing echoed down the halls of the large house arousing her from a light sleep. A couple of mornings Emma had woken up to this sweet sound a smile instantly crossing her face. Killian already awake so used to rising early before the sun eager to spend a few special moments with his daughter.

It came from his days in the navy and later on being a captain having to be ready for anything. There were certain tasks that had to be completed before the sun rose especially if there was a storm on the horizon and the seas were rough. He sometimes sat through the night and shared these stories with Niamh unaware Emma was sat listening outside the door.

She was eager to know more about the infamous pirate captain who had turned his life around wanting to be a better person. There was still a long way for the two of them to go and a lot of obstacles to work passed mainly from their past. Emma threw back the heavy covers and slid out of the bed slipping her feet into a pair of fluffy slippers.

She stretched out her arms and wandered across the room out into the hall making her way to Niamh’s nursery. The sight that met her was Killian pacing the room with the little girl in his arms singing an old sea shanty. Emma leaned against the doorframe a smile spreading across her face at how good he was with their little girl. It was defiantly a sight that she could get used to and would never get old.

Now she understood why her mother was keen to photograph every little moment of the family to remember these special moments in years to come. “Hungry?” Emma pushed off the doorframe and wandered across the room to the pair opening her arms.

“I was trying to distract her for a little while since you’ve been up with her through the night, giving you a few extra hours rest love”. Killian gently placed the wide-awake little girl in her arms leaning down and placing a kiss on her soft cheek. She slowly moved over to the rocking chair and took a seat unbuttoning her pajama top and positioning Niamh ready to feed.

“I’ll go make some breakfast for us”. He smiled placing his good hand on her arm giving her reassurance. 

“Sure and maybe give Henry a knock”. Killian chuckled at the teenage boy's antics and how the times had changed since when he was a lad. He had tried very hard to express how lucky the lad was to have access to education over breakfast many mornings but it fell on death ears.

, In the end, he resorted to being silent or talking about other things going on in town. Henry was always eager to discuss the latest occurrence in the small town and any threat. It was almost like he wanted to prove himself a hero especially with his family being who they are.

Killian smiled softly resisting the urge to lean down and press a kiss to her cheek wanting to show her as much affection as possible. They were taking small steps for now and that would have to be enough for the time being just until she was ready to take the next stage in their relationship. 

He would gladly wait a lifetime if it meant staying by her and their daughter's side they completed him. Killian strode down the long hall and rapped his knuckles on the wooden door hearing a loud groan from inside the room. He was about to speak up when Emma walked passed with Niamh in her arms interrupting him before he could get a word in.

“Breakfast in five kid” She called rolling her eyes and disappearing into her bedroom ready to change for the day. Seconds later there was a click of a lock and the door opened to reveal a disgruntled Henry. Killian shot a glance over his shoulder at the blonde saviour a sparkle in his eye at the fieriness in her. 

“Right lad I’ll be seeing you in five minutes for breakfast”. He shook his head at the direct approach the saviour had taken and how she didn’t think he could handle this small task. Well, he would have to prove her wrong and enjoying doing so along the way. Killian made his way back down the hall towards the stairs and descended muttering to himself. He trailed to the kitchen flicking on lights and coming up with a healthy nutritious breakfast instead of that unhealthy stuff they insisted on having. 

It would certainly give them a shock but change is always good that’s what he went by anyway. Killian collected all the ingredients and started to work on breakfast humming to himself happily lost in the moment. It wasn’t until Henry come thundering down the stairs that he was brought out of his thoughts.

“Are you hungry lad?” He poured himself some orange juice and flopped onto a chair. Killian plated up the food and slid it onto the wooden table trying very hard not to smirk at the face that was pulled. “A good nutritious breakfast that will keep you going until lunchtime”. He grabbed the freshly brewed coffee pot and poured two mugs setting them down on the table ready. Emma appeared a couple of minutes later with Niamh in her car seat ready to go.

“Mmm something smells fishy?” She set Niamh down nearby and slid onto one of the seats grabbing the coffee cup and taking a long gulp. Killian smiled pleasantly and set a plate in front of her trying to keep a straight face. “Well, this is different”. Emma looked at the food in front of her slightly confused at the concoction on the plate.

“A good healthy nutritious breakfast to keep you going”. He repeated proudly of himself for rustling up something that looked so tasty. She rolled her eyes wrapping her hand around the coffee mug and taking a long sip letting the caffeine work its magic. Henry leaned forward tiredly picking up the cutlery ready to tuck into breakfast but stopping mid-air undecided whether or not to try this new food.

A frown appeared on his brow confused at how it wasn’t the usual breakfast of cereal or pancakes. “Eat up lad”. Killian happily tucked into the food unbeknown to the unamused faces of the ones around him. It was to her utter relief when her phone started to ring in her pocket. Emma jumped up from the stool and jogged out of the room shooting an apologetic look to Henry. He glared at the door trying to come up with an excuse that would work.

“Not hungry lad?” Killian perked up getting to his feet to clear up the plates and set them in the sink ready to be washed. Henry taking it as his chance stood from the chair and walked over to the bin scraping the food inside.

“Not really”. He shrugged handing over the plate and walking out of the room towards the main door. Emma reentered the room pocketing her phone walking over to Niamh in her car seat pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I better be heading off, phone if there’s anything”. She called making her way out of the room to grab her jacket and boots. 

“Wait, love, why don’t I accompany you after all I was planning on helping Belle at the library”. Killian lifted the car seat with his good hand and strode over towards her. It warmed her heart that finally he felt part of the community and was making some friends. “Sure”. Emma nodded zipping up her boots and slipping into her favourite leather jacket.

“Henry already gone?” He nodded opening the door and stepping outside into the cold morning air waiting for her to follow before locking the house up. It made her laugh at how much they had fallen into a routine quickly without even realising. Emma pulled the door closed behind her and strode down the path to where her bug was parked at the side of the road. 

She pulled back the front seat and took the car seat securing it into place safety. Killian handed the bag over waiting patiently until she let the seat fall back into place so he could slip inside. Emma dropped into the driver's side and started up the engine flicking on the radio. 

The drive into town was filled with tapping and humming along to the tunes on the radio. When they reach town she pulled up at the side of the road and cut the engine. Killian slipped out of the car and retrieved Niamh and her messenger bag. “Morning”. Emma looked up to see David and Mary Margaret stood on the pavement cheerily.

“You heading to the station?” David spoke up dropping his wife’s hand while she hurried over to greet her granddaughter eagerly. Killian handed over the car seat to her with a chuckle and walked around to the back of the car collecting the frame of the stroller ready.

“Er love do you have any ideas of how to construct this?” He frowned holding up the folded up frame utterly confused.

“Yeah somebody needs to sort through the paperwork”. Emma crossed her arms and was about to take the frame and unfold it when somebody shouting caught her attention. It wasn’t until one of the dwarves rounded the corner that she sensed something wasn’t quite right.

“We’re under attack!!!” Leroy shouted loudly alerting any passers-by of the could be problem at hand.

“Okay, Leroy, what is it?” The dwarf came skidding to a stop out of breath from the run into town.

“We were just driving home, and something blasted me with magic. The whole van’s iced over. We woke up in a meat locker, who’s got that kind of magic?” Leroy panted bending over and placing his hands on his knees glancing up at the group.

“Maybe the person who made that?” Emma sighed heavily pointing to the trail of ice on the ground, really wishing for once the town would be quiet. Suddenly a loud roar echoed through the air causing the ground to vibrate violently.

“Mom, dad get everybody indoors”. She didn’t think twice about sprinting off in the direction of the current danger. Killian sighed heavily grateful when Mary Margaret took Niamh and urged him to follow Emma. He silently thanked her and quickly pressed a kiss on his daughter's forehead wishing her safety before following her mother into danger.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud almighty roar rang out across the buildings causing the foundation and ground to shake and crack from the noise. Emma followed the trail of ice along the road passing all the panic-stricken people by one of her hands firmly on the gun at her belt ready. It was a force of habit really when there was any threat very much like her father finding himself also carrying around a gun and Snow her old bow.

All it took was one moment of somebody coming through a portal seeking revenge or prove themselves. Killian jogged to keep up with her glancing around for any sign of the thing wondering what it was this time causing the disruption. One thing he learnt very early on that this town was not peaceful for long even in the enchanted forest it wasn’t this bad. 

It was best to make the most of the times they spent together with the people most close to them because it was unknown when the next threat might come. Killian had realised that now especially since the arrival of his daughter and the possibility of love from another woman there was even more at stake. He certainly understood to some extent how the Charming felt about the threat to their family and the need to protect.

Emma skidded to a stop in front of him looking all around trying to locate the monster hearing another roar straight away. The noise was coming from the junkyard around the corner to where they were standing. She frowned and set off jogging in the right direction pushing passed scared people. Emma slid through the half-open doors to the yard and scanned the area instantly spotting the feet of the beast.

She grabbed the gun from her belt and pointed it at what could only be described as a giant evil snowman with big angry eyes. “Hey”. Emma bravely shouted taking a step forward placing both of her hands on the gun wanting to reason with the beast. Killian came to a halt beside her glancing up at the angry snowman feeling quite confused as to where it had come from. Yes, it was reasonably cold but there was still yet for any snow to fall on the town. 

The snowman turned around and glared at the pair taking a deep breath and letting out a loud roar knocking them backwards off their feet. It then charged forward heading in the direction of the main road scaring a whole load of new people. Emma swore underneath her breath and swirled around on the spot going to follow it.

“Emma wait do you think this is wise shouldn’t we have wait for back up?” Killian shouted quickly running to catch up with her trying to be the voice of reason for once.

“What back up?” She called over her shoulder shaking her head and sprinting off trying to catch up with the beast before it caused any more havoc. There was a number of people he could name that would willingly help encase things became bad. But instead of arguing and wasting time he quickly followed behind her nearly crashing into David.

“Need some help?” He shouted over the noise jogging to keep up with the Pirate not waiting for an answer. The snowman taking two long strides at a time headed in the direction of the woods near the outskirts of town. Emma was the first to enter the woods after the beast not wanting it to get away without resolving the problem.

She quickly moved through the trees jumping over fallen logs and pushing brushes out of the way keeping some kind of view of ahead. It wasn’t long until she caught up with it and raised her hands above her head in surrender not wanting the snowman to take immediate action. 

A little way ahead of the beast outlaw Robin stood with his bow ready his men moving swiftly beside him ready to fight a young boy tucked underneath his arm staring in shock. Emma frowned shaking her head at the outlaw warning him not to take any sudden action especially with a kid in the line of fire.

David and Killian skidded to an abrupt stop behind her quickly taking in the situation immediately spotting the outlaw gang. The snowman roared loudly causing the birds to rush out of the trees into the grey sky and an electrical pulse to pass over the ground knocking them all off their feet. 

Emma groaned and lifted her head to see the beast charging towards them with its arms outstretched in a murderous way. She blinked away the fussiness and quickly got to her feet lifting up her hands and holding them in front of her face without thinking feeling a familiar tingling sensation starting from her fingertips.

Before she could control it a bright light shot out of her hands hitting the snowman in the chest and causing him to stumble and nearly fall over. It soon recovered even angrier and charged at the group stumbling to a stop when a cloud of purple magic appeared in front of it. 

Suddenly before it could react it was flying backwards against a tree with a loud thud. The cloud cleared revealing the figure of the ex-evil queen Regina with a neutral expression on her face her hand held up palm facing out ready. She didn’t give the snowman a chance to recover before she was firing another shot at it causing it to explode into a million pieces. 

There was a large sigh of relief from the group of people glad that nobody was seriously hurt but also wondering where the beast had come from. Now was the task of finding out where the source of the snowman and if whoever did so poses a threat. Emma frowned at the very thought of all the paperwork and the effort of starting negotiations and seeing if the thing actually poses a threat to them.

She glanced around at the group of people taking in their expressions trying to gauge what they were thinking. Regina was stood off to the side ringing her hands together nervously staring down at the ground. Robin spoke briefly to his men directing the boy back towards their camp before turning and making his way to Regina. 

Emma watched the exchange a small smile on her face wondering if perhaps if she let herself the ex-evil queen could be happy and share love once again. She really hoped so especially now Regina had proven herself a hero with good intentions only wanting to do what was best for her son and family.

It made her think that Mary Margaret was really rubbing off on her these days with all the talk of seeing good in people and second chances. The very thought of it didn’t scare her as much now surrounded by family and the love circling was like nothing she had felt before. Emma was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her arm looking up Killian came into view.

“Is everything okay love?” He smiled softly giving her arm a light squeeze in reassurance.

“Yeah sorry was lost for a minute there”. Emma found herself leaning into him craving his touch further was it a sign that she was ready?

“Are you coming back to the loft?” David cut in before anyone of them could speak up. 

“Yeah, mom took care of Niamh”. He nodded and turned to walk away following the path back to the main road. Emma hesitated stopping behind instead of following her father back towards the town.

“Love?” Killian frowned concern etching on his face wondering what was going through her mind.

“I’ll catch you up I’ve just got something to sort out”. He hesitated wondering if it would be wise to stay behind with her or go on and leave her to it.

“Right you are love”. Killian thought it best to leave her to it not wanting to push her or make her think he was invading her private matters. Emma waited until the pirate disappeared off into the woods and glanced over at Regina just as the conversation between her and the outlaw drew to a close. Robin nodded and done a theatrical bow turning on the heels of his boots and jogging off to catch up with his men. 

“Can I help you, Miss Swan?” Regina spoke up giving the saviour her full attention curious as to what she actually wanted this time.

“My magic”. Emma managed to blurt out taking a step closer to the other woman. There were a few minutes of awkward silence each left to their own thoughts.

“I’m assuming what your trying to ask me is for help with your magic on ways to control it?” Regina cut in with a smirk on her face crossing her arms over her chest raising a sculptured eyebrow. It amazed her how the ex-evil queen had literally seen right through her and read her mind at what it actually was she wanted. 

“I will help you I’m not saying it will be easy and I will make no exceptions”. Regina laid down the rules straight away not in the mood for any exceptions even if she was part royal blood.

“Okay, I can work with that “. Emma agreed shoving her own hands in the pocket of her jeans. 

“Very well meet me here tomorrow at noon”. She was about to answer when Regina chose that moment to summoned her magic and disappeared in a thick cloud of purple smoke. Emma stared at the spot the evil queen stood for a few minutes slightly confused.

She shook her head and proceeded to walk the path back to town eager to see Niamh. The very thought of something happening to that little girl killed her inside if she could protect her using her magic it would be a big help. Emma jogged back through the forest and caught up with the group on the road.


End file.
